


When The Lights Go Out

by Cobaltcalves



Category: Inu x Boku Secret Service | The Dog and Me Secret Service (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobaltcalves/pseuds/Cobaltcalves
Summary: Ririchiyo is trapped in the lounge alone with Miketsukami during a power outage and she discovers something about herself.





	When The Lights Go Out

Ririchiyo was sipping tea in the lounge when the lights went out. She slowly lowered her cup until it clicked into the saucer. She held it in her hands to make sure it was placed properly and wouldn’t spill. The careful actions did nothing to quiet her suddenly racing heart. 

“A place like this should have a generator.” Ririchiyo-sama said. “I’m sure this will be nothing more than a temporary inconvenience.” The edge in her voice was sharper than usual. Even though she tried to hide it, she know that Miketsukami could tell the sudden power outage had unsettled her.

“It doesn’t affect the barriers, Ririchiyo-sama. You will be perfectly safe in the dark. I, your loyal dog, will make sure of it.” Miketsukami swept his arm across his chest and leaned into a perfect bow. Ririchiyo couldn’t see it, but she could hear the whisper of fabric as he bowed.

Her fear wasn’t from the thought of demons attacking. She was confident in her fighting skills and besides, she had Miketsukami by her side. No, her fear came from the thoughts that had been haunting her at night, thoughts that she’d never had before she had moved to Ayakashi, thoughts that made her body hum and her cheeks burn with shame.

“If it would make Ririchiyo-sama more comfortable, I can look for candles.”

Ririchiyo imagined how the flickering light would dance across the curve of Miketsukami’s neck, accentuating the peaks and valleys of his face. There would be an echoing flame burning in his heterochromatic eyes as he looked up at her. Just the two of them, alone in the candlelight...

“No candles!” She responded, much too quickly, shaking her head to clear the thoughts of what she wanted to do to that neck. Thankfully, Miketsukami wouldn’t be able to see how red her face was. She cursed herself, swallowed and tried again. “I wouldn’t want you to go through the trouble of hunting for them in the dark. You could get hurt. We’ll stay here until the building manager is able to restore the power and we can return to our rooms safely.” 

“Your kind words are too much for a dog like me,” Miketsukami answered. Ririchiyo knew that if the room had light, she’d be able to see the sparkle of tears in his eyes. It bothered her when he put himself down like that, but this time, she was grateful that his overdramatic nature had distracted him from making the situation even worse for her.

“I can at least find out what the problem is.” He flipped open his cell phone. 

Of course, a cell phone. The device was still so new to her that Ririchiyo often forgot to think of it as a solution. She really only used it to communicate with Miketsukami. It allowed her to say things that she couldn’t manage face-to-face. She liked to think that those messages were closing the distance between them, a little bit more every day.

“Ririchiyo-sama.” Miketsukami’s voice was so close; she could feel his breath on her ear. It startled her out of her reverie and she jumped in her chair. She could have sworn that she heard a soft chuckle, but she must be hearing things. Miketsukami would never laugh at her.

“It will be at least an hour before the power will be restored, perhaps longer. Please allow me to do what I can to make this place more comfortable for you.”

An hour. In the dark. Alone with Miketsukami and _those_ thoughts. Ririchiyo shifted in her seat uncomfortably. If they stayed like that, she would say something she didn’t mean and hurt their relationship. “Isn’t there a way we can return to our rooms? Can’t you use the light from your cell phone to guide us up the stairs?”

Miketsukami showed her his screen. The battery icon was flashing. If it wasn’t charged soon, the phone would shut itself down. “I must apologize. I should have never let my phone battery get this low. I am unable to do as Ririchiyo-sama wishes. I must be punished.” His sword materialized in his hands. He gently folded Ririchiyo’s hands around its hilt before kneeling before her. 

“Put that away!” Her hands tightened around the hilt, afraid to move and accidentally hurt Miketsukami in the dark. “I left my cell phone in my room, so we can’t use that. Maybe there’s a flashlight around here somewhere?” She left her chair and started toward the space that seemed darker than the others, assuming it was the pickup counter and the kitchen beyond it. They might have a butane lighter or an emergency flashlight in one of the cupboards. 

“Ow!” She instinctively reached down to rub the spot where her leg had collided with a chair. Someone had left it pulled out in the space between the tables. Probably Sorinozuka. She would have words with him later about the pain his laziness had caused her. 

“Ririchiyo-sama!” Miketsukami was instantly by her side. “What happened? Where does it hurt?” 

“It’s nothing. I only hit my leg on this chair.” 

In one smooth swoop, she found herself lifted from the ground and cradled in Miketsukami’s arms. She tried to voice her protests, but she couldn’t form words. She didn’t need to be babied this way. But his arms were warm and strong. She was acutely aware of every point of contact between them. As if her body were controlled by another force, she found herself nuzzling into him. 

_He smells like sandalwood._

“If you’ve injured your leg, you mustn’t walk on it. Let this lowly dog be your legs for you. I can carry you wherever you need to go.” 

_His heartbeat. I can hear it, beating in time with mine._

“Ririchiyo-sama? Are you alright?” 

_I just want to stay this way a little longer._

“Miketsukami-kun...” 

With a low buzz, the lights returned. Ririchiyo blinked owlishly and swallowed the words left on her tongue. _Miketsukami-kun, I like you._

“Yes, Ririchiyo-sama?” Miketsukami looked down at her, his smiling face titled slightly to the side as he awaited her words just like the dog he so often said he was. 

“It’s nothing. I would like to return to my room. However, it does seem that my leg was injured worse than I thought. I will need you to carry me.” Ririchiyo’s face burned with the lie, but she wasn’t ready to give up this warmth, this closeness. She buried her face into his shirt so that he couldn’t see. 

“As you wish, Ririchiyo-sama.” Miketsukami smiled again. He tightened his hold on his charge ever so slightly as he made his way toward the elevators. 

**Miketsukami**

Miketsukami watched as Ririchiyo sipped her tea, He knew it was perfectly steeped and just the right temperature as he had made it himself. He loved the way she relaxed into a cup of tea, the purse of her mouth as she sipped. He dreamed about the way her lips grazed porcelain. 

He hoped that tonight would give him something else to dream about. It was almost time for Zange to fulfill his half of the bargain.

The lights went out. Miketsukami smiled. 


End file.
